Hurt Me Again
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya mulusnya yang kini lebam."Meski kau terus menyakitiku dengan berbagai cara,itu tak apa bagiku"."Aku akan selalu melindungimu,Kyuhyun" "Kau!. Beraninya kau menyuruh Kyuhyun seperti itu!" "Aku…aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke game center nanti malam" .A Changkyu story,slight WonKyu and YunKyu Please RnR. CHAP 1 UPDATE.
1. PROLOG

**Hurt Me Again**

**Prolog**

_"__Meski kau terus menyakitiku dengan berbagai cara,itu tak apa aku akan selalu menyayangimu,aku akan selalu memaafkanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu,bahkan setiap siksaan yang kau berikan,akan tetap terasa indah bagiku."_

Aku terdiam,menghela nafas panjang. Dengan perlahan kuelus pipiku yang mulus ini. Ah,tidak,pipi itu kini tidak mulus lagi. Ada bekas lebam biru disini. Sungguh tidak indah dilihat memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bukan,tentu saja aku tidak bingung dengan lukanya,aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan si pembuat luka. Sulit bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa dialah yang membuat pipi mulusku menjadi lebam.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the review : Rahma94,cuttiekyu,oracle88,FiWonKyu0201,rikha-chan,hyunsparkyu,UMeWookie,Gemgyu407,Mufidatul Andriani,sehunsehunsehun

* * *

**Hurt Me Again Part 1 **

**Judul : Hurt Me Again**

**Author : Barbie(ot12barbiegirl) **

**Rate : T sampai M++?**

**Genre : Angst/Comfort/Hurt**

**Casts :**

**Kyuhyun,Changmin,Yunho,cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning: GS for some characters,OOC,typos.**

**Don't like don't read. Tombol close sudah tersedia.**

**Jika suka,klik tombol review dan favorite/follow**

**Eng..ing…eng..**

**Author kembali lagi dengan FF yang baru**

**Duh,berasa seabad author ga update FF ini (?)**

**Ok,enjoy ^^**

**-Author POV-**

Seorang yeoja muda menundukkan wajahnya yang tertutup masker. Matanya menyiratkan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Sudah sejam ia tidak juga berbicara. Seorang yeoja yang berumur lebih tua darinya dengan sabar menantinya.

"Kyuhyun,apa kamu sudah nyaman untuk menceritakannya?" tanya seorang yeoja di hadapannya.

"A…aku…aku tidak bisa" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara.

"Wae?Kamu bebas menceritakannya aman"

"Aku tak sangat …ia begitu.." mata Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

"Kyuhyun?" yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ah…nan gwenchana,Leeteuk songsaenim " Kyuhyun menghapus kedua air matanya.

"Aku…bingung." Lagi-lagi air mata Kyuhyun berhamburan.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu" Leeteuk mengambil segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bingung harus memulai darimana"

"Ceritakan saja semua yang kau ingat" Leeteuk tersenyum.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Memori-memori itu masih teringat jelas di otaknya.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Kyuhyun yang masih berusia 4 tahun merupakan anak yang polos dan ceria. Ia senang bermain di taman dekat rumahnya. Jika sudah waktunya pulang ia akan dijemput oleh eommanya Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia akan bermain di rumah dengan oppanya,Changmin. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengerti bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan eommanya.

"Eomma mana?. Matahari sudah terbenam" Kyuhyun menatap langit taman yang mulai berwarna jingga.

Satu detik….dua detik..eommanya belum juga datang. Kyuhyun kecil mulai panik.

"Eomma!.Eomma!" Kyuhyun kecil mulai mencari keberadaan eommanya di sekitar taman.

ada satu tandapun yang menunjukkan tanda keberadaan eommanya.

"Eomma. Eomma dimana?.Hiks…hiks…hiks.." Kyuhyun kecil mulai menangis.

"Eomma!.Aku ingin pulang bersama eomma. Aku juga ingin bermain dengan Changmin ..hiks..hiks.." tangisan Kyuhyun kecil semakin kencang.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Kyuhyun kecil tidak tahu kenapa eommanya tak jua datang. Ia sudah lelah menangis.

"Kyuhyun ingin Eomma!.Kyuhyun ingin pulang!" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja melewati taman.

"Aigoo anak kecil…" yeoja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Eomma..Eomma…" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil eommanya.

"Itu kan Kyuhyun, anak bungsu Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong eonni" kata yeoja itu.

"Eomma!" Kyuhyun terus berteriak.

"Adik kecil,kamu kenapa menangis?" yeoja itu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah yeoja itu. Ternyata yeoja itu ia kenal dengan baik.

" ahjumma!." Kyuhyun kecil memeluk ahjummanya.

"Ada apa aegi-ya?" Junsu dengan lembut segera membawa Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Eomma!. Kyuhyun ingin eomma!" Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ahjumma antar Kyuhyun pulang. Nanti kita akan bertemu eomma" Junsu tersenyum kecil terlihat riang setelah mendengar kata "eomma".

Junsu mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke rumahnya. Hanya saja Junsu merasa janggal dengan pemandangan rumah pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Rumah itu tampak sepi tak berpenghuni.

"Annyeong!.Jaejoong eonni!" Junsu mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yunho oppa!Changminnie !" Junsu kembali mengetuk pintu. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

**"**Kemana mereka ya?.Hmm…mungkin mereka sedang pergi." Pikir Junsu. Junsu memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya dulu.

"Kyuhyun aegi,ikut ahjumma dulu ke rumah ya?." Ajak Junsu

"Wae?rumah Kyuhyun disini." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke pintu rumahnya.

"Appa dan eomma Kyuhyun sedang membelikan Kyuhyun mainan baru. Sebentar lagi mereka pulang" kata Junsu.

"Mainan!.Kyuhyun suka mainan!." Kyuhyun gembira dan membentuk love-sign dengan jari mungilnya.

" ikut ahjumma" Junsu membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Junsu melihat ekspresi yang aneh pada wajah suaminya,Yoochun. Wajahnya seperti habis menangis.

"Chagiya?ada apa?.Apa kau menangis?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku punya berita buruk. Jae noona meninggal,chagi. Ia meninggal karena ditabrak mobil dalam perjalanan menuju taman kompleks" Yoochun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Air mata semakin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Chagiya…" Junsu juga tak kuasa menitikkan air mata. Ia memeluk Yoochun.

"Aku tak menyangka. Padahal baru kemarin kulihat ia masih tertawa bersama kita" kata Yoochun sedih.

"Ne. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini Jae eonni meninggalkan kita" Junsu tak kalah sedihnya.

"Jae noona akan dimakamkan besok. Hari ini jenazahnya masih mengalami otopsi. Yunho hyung menyuruh kita untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan rumahnya. " kata Yoochun.

" tadi aku menemukan dengan Changmin?apakah ia datang ke pemakaman?" kata Junsu.

"Syukurlah. Kurasa tadi Yunho hyung habis menjemputnya dari sekolah. Changmin…menangis. Sepertinya anak itu memang sudah peka,tidak seperti anak-anak seusianya." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Junsu melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun asyik dengan tayangan kartunnya. Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia belum mengerti.

"Kyuhyun..malang sekali nasibmu nak" kata Junsu iba.

Di hari pemakaman Jaejoong,Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan untuk datang. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak boleh melihat wajah eommanya saat di rumah duka.

"Junsu ahjumma mau kemana?. Kyuhyun ikut!" Kyuhyun kecil mengejar Junsu yang hendak pergi.

"Ahjumma mau pergi sebentar aegi. Kyuhyun sekarang bermain dengan Ryeowook eonni,ya. Jangan nakal" Junsu membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun mau ikut!. Kyuhyun mau eomma!. Kyuhyun juga mau appa dan Changmin oppa!" Kyuri berteriak.

"Tidak sekarang. Eomma sedang sibuk. Kyuhyun tidak boleh menganggu eomma ya. Yunho appa dan Changmin oppa sedang acara di sekolah." Junsu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun dan mencium keningnya.

Kyuhyun kecewa. Ia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Sungguh,ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Aku tidak mau menemuinya dulu,Junsu-ah. Ini menyakitkan" kata Yunho kepada Junsu.

"Tapi oppa,Kyuhyun saat ini membutuhkanmu. Ia sudah kehilangan eommanya." Nasehat Junsu.

"Shireo!. Gara-gara anak itu,Jaejoong meninggal!." Kata Yunho keras.

"Pikirkan dulu,oppa. Apa oppa tidak ingin melihatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya,Junsu-ah. Anak itu selalu mengingatkanku pada Jaejoong. Yunho menitikkan air matanya.

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

Kyuhyun menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Sakit rasanya jika mengingat saat itu. Kyuhyun baru tahu eommanya meninggal saat ia berumur 5 ia ketahui dari oppanya. Semenjak eommanya meninggal,appanya menjadi orang yang sangat keras. Appanya bahkan tak segan untuk menampar,memukul,atau bahkan mencambuknya. Seringkali perbuatan itu tanpa alasan. Oppanya Changmin juga jadi korban.

"Appaku hampir setiap hari menyiksaku. Apalagi jika appa tahu aku ceroboh,terkadang ia menonjok pipiku hingga lebam. Itulah sebabnya aku terkadang menutupi wajahku dengan masker saat di sekolah" cerita Kyuhyun.

Ia membuka maskernya. Terlihat pipinya yang lebam akibat tonjokkan.

"Omo!. Setega itukah appamu?" Leeteuk membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku tahu appaku orang yang baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun iba.

"_Nan gwenchana,songsaenim_." Kyuhyun masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah…lukamu"kata-kata Leeteuk terpotong. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"Aku tahu, ,beberapa luka di tubuhku ini sudah hilang tak berbekas…haha" Kyuhyun tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia heran kenapa Kyuhyun masih berusaha terlihat kuat.

"Ah. Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini,Kyuri-ah. Jika kamu memerlukan tempat untuk berbagi cerita,aku selalu siap kartu namaku,hubungi aku kapanpun kamu mau" Leeteuk tersenyum dan menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Gamsahamnida,songsaenim. Aku merasa lega setelah menceritakan semuanya pada anda. Beban ini terasa berkurang" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" seharusnya kau menyimpan semua itu sendirian. Sekarang, pulanglah, sudah waktunya pulang sekolah" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne songsaenim. Tapi bagaimana dengan absenku hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa. Setiap siswa yang dipanggil ke ruang Bimbingan Konseling dinyatakan izin" Leeteuk tersenyum.

" lagi,gamsahamnida songsaenim" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali memakaikan maskernya.

Kyuhyun senang sekali rasanya bisa mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya selama ini. Untung saja ia mempunyai guru yang perhatian seperti bebannya sedikit berkurang. Meskipun entah mengapa ia merasa masih ada ganjalan di hatinya. Ada satu rahasia yang tak ingin ia ceritakan kepada siapapun. Tak seorangpun boleh tahu.

"Kyuhyun!" seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang BK.

"Ah!Siwon-ssi. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku…aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke game center nanti malam. Apa kau punya waktu luang?" Siwon tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae…sepertinya…" belum sempat Kyuhyun berkata,seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Eitt….tunggu dulu,sobat. Jika kau mau mengajak adikku berkencan,kalahkan aku dulu di nilai fisika" Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersipu malu. Untung saja saat ini ia tengah memakai masker.

"Hahahaa. Santai saja. Aku tidak mengajaknya berkencan. Aku mengajaknya sebagai teman" Siwon tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pulang duluan" Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun pulang.

* * *

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Pekerjaan rumahnya sudah ia kerjakan semua. Materi-materi sudah semua ia pelajari. Terkadang ia merasa semuanya berat.

_Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat indah. Appaku sedang pergi ke luar kota _

_Oppaku sedang asyik merokok di halaman luar._

_Tiada hari tanpa rokok. Ingin rasanya aku mematikan rokok itu,menyuruhnya berhenti merokok. Tapi sayangnya aku sudah bosan…mengingatkannya._

Kyuhyun berhenti menulis sejenak di buku hariannya. Teringat kejadian saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-16.

**-Flashback-**

Hari itu pelipis Changmin berdarah. Ia mendapatkan 'hadiah' pukulan keras dari Yunho. Changmin membela Kyuhyun yang hari itu pulang malam. Bukan hanya pukulan di kepala,tapi Yunho juga memukulnya dengan sebatang kayu di punggung.

"Appa!. Jangan pukul Kyuhyun!. Pukul aku saja!. Kyuhyun tidak salah,aku yang menyuruhnya untuk berlatih piano sampai semalam ini!." Changmin menatap mata Yunho tajam.

"Kau!. Beraninya kau menyuruh Kyuhyun seperti itu!" Yunho memukul pelipis Changmin keras dengan tangannya.

"Appa!jangan!" Kyuhyun menangis menyaksikkan oppanya disiksa.

"Pukul!pukul saja aku sampai puas!." Changmin masih berdiri tegak menatap Yunho.

"Rasakan!Ini akibatnya kalau kalian mencoba melawan perintah appa!" Yunho memukulkan batang kayu berkali-kali ke punggung Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

_"__Oppa…aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku tak ingin melihatmu ikut aku saja.." _batin Kyuhyun. Ia menangis menjerit.

"AAAAAA!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin. Ia berdiri di hadapan Changmin, menutupi tubuh oppanya itu agar tidak disiksa.

"Apa-apaan?.Kau mau sok pahlawan?" Yunho tak kenal ampun,ia memukulkan batang kayu itu berkali-kali ke arah perut Kyuhyun.

Dengan segenap kekuatan,Kyuri menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Hah!. Kalian memang anak pembangkang!." Yunho menghentikan perbuatannya.

Yunho dengan kesal meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kelelahan.

" tidak usah berbuat seperti itu. Harusnya aku yang melindungimu" Changmin menatap mata adiknya yang habis menangis.

"Aku..aku kuat,oppa. Biarkan saja ia terus menyiksaku." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun…" Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun,memeluknya.

"_Gwenchana._" Kata Kyuhyun lirih. Ia membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita tidur saja. Ini sudah malam" Changmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhun.

Saat itu Kyuhyun lupa bahwa itu adalah ulang tahunnya.

_"__Saengil chukhae hamnida,Kyuhyun." _Bisik Changmin lagi. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara seorang namja pada yeojachingunya.

"_Gomawo_. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahunku" Kyuhyun terharu.

Untuk pertama kalinya saat itu,ia menangis karena bahagia.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu,Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi. Takkan kubiarkan seseorang menyakitimu. Bahkan appa sekalipun" Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

"Oppa…ini…" pipi Kyuri bersemu merah. Kyuhyun merasa tidak seharusnya ia dan Changmin melakukan hal itu. Mereka adalah kakak beradik.

"_Saranghae Kyuhyun._" Changmin mengatakannya sambil menatap dalam mata Kyuri.

Belum pernah Kyuhyun dicium oleh seorang namja. Oppanya yang pertama kali melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya" Changmin lagi-lagi mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Lakukanlah semua yang kau mau oppa. Mulai hari ini aku milikmu" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Changmin. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman penuh hasrat.

Hal itu tak pernah diduga oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Changmin menindih tubuhnya. Saat itu ia merasakan ada sesuatu hilang dari dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasakan cinta. Cintanya yang pertama.

**-Flashback end-**

_Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu,_

_Ia .Cinta pertamaku._

_Aku takkan bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpanya._

_Malam ini aku bisa sedikit terbebas dari appaku._

_Itu berita yang sangat bagus._

_Aku akan bersenang-senang dengan oppa mala mini._

_Sepanjang malam._

_Tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kami_

_Tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi atau melakukannya dalam diam._

_Kami bebas._

_Hanya saja…_

_Entah kenapa saat ini aku merindukan appa._

_Kenapa ya,aku masih bisa merindukan orang yang selalu menyiksaku?_

_Itu aneh. Benar-benar aneh._

_Aku merindukan appaku yang dulu. Appa yang akan mengajariku menari._

_Appaku terlihat sangat sexy ketika menari. _

_Tubuh appaku juga atletis ketika ia topless dan hanya mengenakan celana jeansnya._

_Jangan lupakan mata musangnya itu…_

_Aku pernah melihat fotonya yang sedang menari ketika masih muda. _

_Sebentar…tadi aku merindukannya,sekarang aku…mengkhayalkannya?_

_Aku memang mencintai appaku. Mencintainya layaknya cinta seorang anak kepada appanya._

_Bukan seperti bentuk cintaku pada Changmin oppa._

_Ah,aku benar-benar aneh hari ini._

_Mungkin aku kelelahan,lebih baik aku tidur saja._

_Hei,aku tadi kan ingin bersenang-senang dengan oppa._

_Kenapa sekarang aku malah ingin tidur?._

_Ah sudahlah…_

_Annyeong._

_-Suatu malam di musim semi di Seoul -_

Kyuhyun baru saja memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ngg…Changmin oppa" Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Changmin tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang lebam.

"Maafkan aku Kyu,aku…seandainya…aku tidak bertanding basket dan…tidak membiarkanmu dengannya…"kata Changmin lirih.

Changmin beranjak duduk. Menatap sedih wajah adiknya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Sudahlah oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang" Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan Changmin.

Sejenak mereka melupakan semuanya. Lupa bahwa mereka kakak beradik,lupa bahwa di darah mereka mengalir darah yang sama,darah Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kulihat Changmin oppa sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu lucu ketika tertidur. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan. Aku tersenyum memandangi wajahnya. Betapa bersyukurnya aku dengan kehadirannya di dunia ini.

Aku berjalan ke arah kaca rias. Dengan perlahan kuoleskan krim untuk mengobati pipiku yang lebam.

"Tetaplah kuat,Kyuhyun. Menarilah dalam hujan.." aku tersenyum.

Aku terdiam,menghela nafas panjang. Dengan perlahan kuelus pipiku yang mulus ini. Ah,tidak,pipi itu kini tidak mulus lagi. Ada bekas lebam biru disini. Sungguh tidak indah dilihat memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bukan,tentu saja aku tidak bingung dengan lukanya,aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan si pembuat luka. Sulit bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa dialah yang membuat pipi mulusku menjadi lebam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja belajar,aku menuliskan sesuatu di diaryku.

_Meski kau terus menyakitiku dengan berbagai cara,itu tak apa aku akan selalu menyayangimu,aku akan selalu memaafkanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu,bahkan setiap siksaan yang kau berikan,akan tetap terasa indah bagiku._

_Suatu saat nanti aku yakin,kau akan berubah. Kau tahu,aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga keadaanmu baik-baik saja Yunho Appa._

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Akhirnya FF ini jadi juga**

**Author harap kalian suka,meskipun ceritanya meleset jauh (?)**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan.**

**Buat YunJae shipper,jangan marah ya Jae-nya dibikin mari,ini kan cuma fiksi…author juga suka kok sama YunJae couple.**

**Well,FF ini sendiri lebih menceritakan tentang perjuangan Kyuhyun dalam menghadapi kekejaman appanya.**

**Dibumbui dengan kisah incest antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review,supaya author bisa bikin FF yang lebih bagus lagi.**

**XOXO.**


End file.
